


An Unexpected Love

by omm18



Category: Selena Gomez (Musician)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, F/M, bieber bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omm18/pseuds/omm18
Summary: You meet her when you least expect to and she changes your life forever.
Relationships: Selena Gomez/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	An Unexpected Love

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Just a warning there is Justin Bieber bashing in this one-shot.

You meet the love of your life when your 27.

It happens when you least expect it to.

You had been staying with Taylor for a few weeks in Nashville. You hadn’t had much free time to see each other in the past few months with both of your albums coming out.

You chose the worst possible time to visit Taylor. During the second week of your visit the state has gone into lockdown due to the coronavirus outbreak. You can’t go back to LA because all non-essential travel is banned. So your stuck staying with Taylor and her family, not that you mind. But you don’t know how long you are going to be here for and it’s overwhelming.

You aren’t the only friend of Taylor’s staying with her during the lockdown. A friend of hers from high school, Emma was also visiting her the same week you happened to be. You had met Emma once or twice before but just in passing. You didn’t really know her.

But then you got to know her and that changed your life forever.

The state went into shut down two days after Emma arrived. So you were both stuck in Nashville for the foreseeable future. You do yoga every morning by the pool and Emma noticed. At breakfast on the third day of the lockdown she ask if she could join you. She tells you she practices yoga back home in New York. You just smile and nod. You want to try to get to know her. She’s one of Taylor’s oldest and closest friends.

It starts with yoga. Every morning at 8 am the two of you do an hour of yoga before heading into join Taylor and her family for breakfast. It becomes a routine. Taylor joins you some mornings, but she isn’t really a morning person. In the mornings it’s just you and Emma. You talk about everything and anything.

It’s nice to talk to someone who’s so far removed from the lifestyle you’ve been living for most of your life. You learn she works in IT in New York and that she travels regularly for her job. You learn that she has twin younger brothers who are both in college. You learn that she visits her parents every two months.

You learn Emma went to Stanford and that she played soccer for the university. You learn all about her life and her family. You tell her all about yours.

You tell her about your mom, stepdad and little sisters. You talk to her about the album you just released. You don’t tell her about the struggles you’ve faced in the past few years but for some reason you really want to.

You fall into an easy friendship.

Taylor couldn’t be happier that the two of you are getting along. She tells you she wished she properly introduced you both sooner. You wish she did too.

One morning after you’ve finished yoga, you and Emma are talking, and you feel the sudden urge to kiss her. You have to stop yourself from kissing her. Your confused because you never really felt the urge to kiss a girl before. You brush it off as a one-time thing, but it keeps happening.

You feel the urge to lean into her when the three of you are having a girls night in Taylor’s movie theatre.

The rest of the Swift family had already gone to bed and the three of you were drinking wine and watching crappy rom com movies. You were all sitting on Taylor’s huge sofa in your pjs. You can’t help but notice how cute she looks in her pjs. She’s wearing an oversized hoodie and boy shorts with her hair pulled back into a braid and her glasses are on. She doesn’t wear them a lot, but you wish she did.

You are sitting between her and Taylor and you are suddenly aware of how close you are to each other. She’s taller than you so you can feel her breath against your ear. You want to curl up into her, but you don’t. You sit quietly waiting for the movie to be over.

After the second movie and two glasses of wine Taylor declares she’s had enough of cheesy romance movies for one night. She hands you another glass of wine and the next thing you know the three of you are talking about your love lives.

Taylor sounds so happy when she talks about Joe. She tells you both that she feels like she finally found someone she can spend the rest of her life with. Someone who doesn’t care about all the baggage she brings. You are happy for her you really are. She deserves to be loved like that. But you can’t help feeling slightly jealous of her.

You feel like every relationship you’ve ever had has been doomed to fail because you always end of going back to him and going back to him left you broken.

Your surprised when Emma starts talking about her ex. Her ex that’s a girl. She sees the look of surprise on your face and laughs. She confirms to you that she is in fact a lesbian. She has been single for a year now.

She tells you and Taylor about how she needed to be alone after her last relationship fell apart. You relate on so many levels to that. You find yourself opening up about Justin for the first time in over a year. You finally admit the regret you feel about going back to him again and again over the years. About how it was so hard to pull yourself away. But you know that you needed to. For your own sake. Taylor knows a lot about your past with him, but you’ve never revealed how you felt when he married someone a few months after you broke up for the final time.

You do that night and it feels freeing. In the end you admit that it felt like you were being replaced even though things were between you were done for good. You end up with tears streaming down your cheeks wrapped up in a group hug with Taylor and Emma. You had held in so many feelings about him that you needed to get out. You feel as if a weight has been lifted off your shoulders.

That night is the beginning of a path of self-discovery for you and that path leads you to Emma.

You want to be around her all the time. You get butterflies in your stomach every time she smiles at you. It feels like your sixteen again with a huge crush.

You begin question your sexuality. You have never really felt attracted to a woman before. That’s why you brush it off as nothing in the beginning. But as the weeks go by you start to realise that there’s more to it. You realise that you’ve been putting yourself in boxes your entire life. Just because you’ve never felt attracted to a woman before doesn’t mean you shouldn’t feel attracted to Emma.

You spend hours online reading stories about men and women who realized later in life that they were attracted to people of the same sex.

It takes you awhile to get used to the idea. You’re not sure how people in your life will react. Instead of talking to people about it you take advantage of Taylor’s home recording studio and you write about your feelings. You write about discovering this new part of yourself. About the fear of revealing this side of yourself to people the people you love, you write about your fear of rejection. You also write about falling for someone. How it feels to be falling for Emma.

You’ve been in quarantine for a month and a half the first time you kiss her, or she kisses you. You don’t really remember who kissed who. Just how happy you were in that moment.

It’s late one evening and the two of you are curled up on the sofa. Taylor had gone to bed leaving you two completely alone. You don’t mean to fall asleep, but you do.

You wake up to the sound of the late-night news on the TV. You feel a weight on your stomach. You glance up and see that the weight is Emma’s arm wrapped around your waist. The two of you had ended up cuddling in your sleep. You tried not to wake her as you wiggle out of her grip. But with no luck. She wakes up as you are lifting her arm off your waist. She glances at you and then back to her arm wrapped around your waist and then there’s an awkward pause.

The next thing you know your kissing each other. Kissing a woman for the first time is so different than kissing men. Emma’s lips are softer against yours. The kiss feels more urgent. Suddenly she pulls away. She tries to apologise to you. Saying she knows your straight, but you stop her with another kiss. That night you tell her about your feelings, about this part of yourself that she helped you to uncover. That was one of the best nights of your life. It was the night you had your last first kiss.

You keep whatever is between you a secret for two weeks before Taylor finds out. You don’t tell her; she finds out herself. She wasn’t going to join you for yoga one morning, but she changed her mind. She finds the two of you pressed up against the wall of her house making out like teenagers. She’s surprised when she finds you two like that, but she has a shit eating grin on her face. She asks how long it’s been going on for and wraps you both into a hug.

She’s your best friend and has stood by you through the toughest moments in your life.

That night Emma gives you and Taylor some privacy and you tell her everything. It feels so good to tell someone about how you feel about Emma. You tell Taylor everything. You tell her about how Emma makes you feel when she smiles at you. About how you want to be around her all the time. You tell her your fears about telling your friends and family. You tell her about all those songs you wrote. She listens and reassures you that you had nothing to worry about. Your family and friends will always love you.

You and Emma enjoy the first few weeks of your newfound relationship in the privacy of Taylor’s home. It’s nice and you don’t have any pressure on you at all. You start to sleep in the same bed every night. It becomes a habit for you. It’s nice to wake up with someone beside you every day. You tell your mom over facetime. It’s hard and there’s lots of tears shed. Your mom is very surprised, but she promises you she loves you no matter what and she can’t wait to meet your girlfriend. It feels weird hearing it that you have a girlfriend and you do. You had the relationship talk one night in bed. Emma’s the one who brought it up. She asked you where you saw it going. You were honest when you told her that you like her a lot and you wanted to be with her. That night she became your girlfriend. That night is the first time you feel as though you made love to someone for the first time. It wasn’t just sex. It felt more meaningful than any of the previous times you had had sex.

Your terrified you’ll do something wrong. Your nervous and awkward at the beginning. Emma takes the lead and guides you. Discovering someone else’s body for the first time is one of the most intimate acts there is. Afterword’s when you are both catching your breath she reassures you that there will be plenty of time to practice. You just grin and pull her into another kiss.

You spend two months hidden away in a house in Nashville. But as things start to calm down with the coronavirus, normal life starts to resume.

At the end of May, Emma has to go home to New York for work. You have to get back to LA to. It’s a bittersweet goodbye but you promise her you’ll visit soon, and you do. Two weeks later you are lying in her bed in Manhattan.

You begin to spend more time in New York. Splitting your time between there and LA.

You don’t stay at her apartment all the time. It’s way too soon to be moving in together. You buy an apartment in Brooklyn and make sure to stay there at least twice every time you’re in the city. You take on a role in a movie shooting in New York in the Winter. You continue to write and record songs for your next album. Most of them are about her.

It works, you and Emma work.

You meet her family and she meets yours in October of that year. It goes well and you think her brothers are two of the funniest people you’ve ever meet. They’re a little starstruck when they meet you at first, but they quickly get over it. Your mom and her mom get on great. Emma falls in love with your sisters. Seeing her playing with Gracie and Tori makes you think about the future. About what it would be like if you had kids. You’ve never seen your future so clearly in past relationships. You want that kind of a future with her.

Some of your friends aren’t as supportive as you thought they would be. You discover who your real friends are when you tell them all. It’s hard and you and Emma fight about cutting those people out of your life for good. It’s your first big fight and you don’t speak for three days, but eventually you come to understand where she’s coming from. Why she doesn’t want you to have those people in your life. You know you have always struggled with cutting toxic and negative people out of your life. This time you do it.

Your management aren’t sure what to do about your relationship. They ask if you want to come out and then wait a few months before going public with Emma. You decide that you want to hold off on making an announcement. You don’t want your relationship to suffer from the pressure the media will put on it or be scrutinized by millions of people.

Life goes on and you and Emma fall into a routine.

You sell your home in LA. New York is home now.

You ask her to move in with you on your one-year anniversary. Three days later she’s moved all of her stuff in. You learn new things about each other. You learn each other’s pet peeves, when to give each other space and you learn that you fall a little bit more in love with her every day. Yes, you fight over silly things from time to time, but you always work through those fights. You come home one evening the summer after she moved in to find her on the sofa with a Labrador puppy. She found him on the street on her way home from work and couldn’t leave him there. You just grin and kiss her. You call the puppy Max. He’s the first of three dogs you adopt.

You’re in LA for some promotional work on a movie you starred in. There’s a shelter across the street from the hotel you’re staying in and you can’t go back to New York without visiting. You only want to visit and donate but once you see him you know he belongs with your family. He’s an older German Shepard who’s been at the shelter for years. He’s the sweetest dog you’ve met. You adopt him that day and don’t call and tell Emma until you’ve signed the paperwork. His name is Watson and he is the laziest dog ever. He lies on the sofa most days but he’s yours. The third dog you adopt together is a three-legged dalmatian called Spot. He completes your little family, for now at least.

You release your new album two months short of your second anniversary. You call it ‘Finding You’. It’s about you and Emma’s love story. It’s the record you are most proud of. Most of your previous albums have been about how you fell apart. This one was about how you put yourself back together. It’s the number one record in the country within 24 hours of release.

You get nominated for 5 Grammys in 2022. You can’t believe it. When they call out the winner of the album of the year award, it’s you who’s name they call out and your so overtaken with emotion you don’t even think about it and you kiss her. When you get up on stage you thank your fans and your amazing family and friends. You take a deep breath and you know there’s no going back. You thank Emma.

‘I want to thank the woman that this record is about, and I want to dedicate this award to her. She found me broken and she helped put me back together. I love you baby’.

Your little speech goes viral as does your kiss with Emma. But you don’t care because you got to announce your relationship the way you wanted. The world is shocked to find out you are dating a woman. Your publicist is swamped with requests for interviews. You agree to do one interview. You choose to go on The Ellen Show.

You tell her about meeting Emma and how you both fell in love. You talk about your dogs. It’s nice and relaxing and she doesn’t push for information that you’re not willing to reveal.

Of course the media ask him his opinion about you now dating a woman. It’s all a lot of people want to know. You don’t care what he has to say. You haven’t spoken in years. The comments he makes aren’t the kindest. Your asked for response and all you tell them is that his comments don’t matter. You are happy and don’t respond to hate.

You run into him a few months later at an award show. In the time that has passed you’ve gotten married and he’s gotten divorced. You’ll admit to feeling smug when you win an award your both nominated for.

You won’t admit to kissing your wife to rub it in. You kiss Emma because you can and because you love her.

You meet the love your life when your 27.

You marry her when you’re 30.

Emmett Mateo Gomez is born when your 32.

Henry and Alexandra Gomez are born when your 35. They complete your family unit.

Emma was your unexpected love and you thank God every day for her and your family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this guys. I hope you liked it. I'm pretty sure this is only going to be a one shot but who knows.


End file.
